


Finding the Heart

by Broncozfan623



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, OC is from a KH series I have on FF.net, Relationship Advice, Roxas and Xion are clueless and don't understand feelings, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broncozfan623/pseuds/Broncozfan623
Summary: Axel lets it slip one day that Valentine's Day is coming soon, spurring a load of questions from his clock tower friends.
Relationships: Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 7





	Finding the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Although I'm taking an extended break from writing any long-fics for Kingdom Hearts, I had to at least put together something for Valentine's Day this year.

“Y’know, I just remembered something. Valentine's Day is coming up soon.”

Roxas and Xion looked up from their ice cream at Axel in confusion.

“Valentine’s Day?”

“What is that, Axel?”

Axel looked over at them and grinned, “You two really don’t know? You haven’t heard of it or anything?”

“No, it hasn’t ever come up before.”

Xion shook her head, “I haven’t read anything about it.”

“Wow, okay. Well, let me explain.”

He finished his ice cream and looked at the two of them, “Valentine’s Day is one day every year where you celebrate people that you love or care deeply about. It can be a romantic relationship or a group of really close friends, like us.”

“But, wouldn’t you celebrate relationships like that any other day?”

“That’s true, but Valentine’s Day is different. It’s a special day for couples and people that love each other.”

“Did you ever celebrate Valentine’s Day when you were human Axel?” Xion asked.   
“Of course I did.”

“Who’d you celebrate it with?”

“Well, I uhh…”

He stopped for a second, “Now that I think about it, I...don’t remember. It was a long time ago.”

“But you do remember celebrating it, right?”

“Yes.”

…

“Well, what should we do?”

The guys looked at her confused.

“What do you mean?”

Xion smiled, “You just said that a group of close friends can celebrate. We should celebrate it as a group of friends!”

“That’s...not a bad idea, but what would we do?”

“I...don’t know. It sounded like a better idea in my head.”

Roxas then got an idea, “Why don’t we all go to the beach?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, why not? We’ll all finish our work for that day and then just go. We’ll get Kirux to come along too.”

“That sounds like fun, you two. Let’s do it.”

Xion giggled, “Great!”

“Are you guys planning stuff without me?”

Their other friend, Kirux, walked up and sat to Xion’s left.

“Maaaaybe.” Xion teased him.

“You guys not gonna tell me?”

Axel grinned at him, “It’s the lady’s idea, so it’s her decision.”

“Oh, I see how it is.”

They all laughed.

* * *

“Hey, Kirux. Wait up!”

Kirux slowed his walk as Xion ran up next to him, “Hey Xion. What’s up?”

“I’ve...gotta ask you something.”

“Hmm?”

“It’s uhh...about Roxas…”

“What about Roxas?”

“I’ve been...thinking about it, and…”

She sighed, but continued, “I’ve been thinking about him and I, and...there’s something I want to tell him but I don’t know how…”

Kirux took a second to respond, and he did with a grin, “Ohhh I get it. Xion has a  _ crush _ , doesn’t she?”

She smacked his arm as he laughed.

“Would you stop? This is serious!”

“Hehe, okay okay. What do you want to say?”

“I just…” she brought her hands up to her chest, “he’s been by my side since I’ve been created. He brought me to the clock tower for the first time. Before I really met you and Axel, he was the only one that treated me like I belonged.”

“So, I guess I just want to say how much I appreciate everything he’s done for me in the Organization, even if...I don’t really know how.”

…

Kirux slid his hands into his pockets, “Well, I don’t know much, but…I’ll do what I can to help.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, sure. You just want to tell him all of that, yeah?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Okay, well that’s easy. Just go up to him and say it.”

…

“Kirux, it’s not that simple.”

“How so?”

“I dunno! It just...this isn’t something you would just say in an everyday conversation. I can’t just go up to Roxas and say all of that.”

“So you want it to be special?”

“Yes, exactly!”

“Okay, why didn’t you say so?”

Xion frowned, “You’re not as helpful as you think, y’know.”

“What’re you talking about? We’re working through this, little by little. Baby steps, Xion.”

“Ugh, fine. I want it to be special, yes. What do you recommend?”

He thought for a second, “Well, why don’t you tell him the day we all go to the beach? That’s on Valentine’s Day, right? There’s no better time than that, y’know.”

“Y’know...that’s actually a good idea.”

He smiled, “Yeah, I know. I’m a genius.”

“Oh sure, like you were SOOO helpful.”

“I was!”

The two of them walked off, laughing and joking to themselves.

* * *

“Hey Axel, can I...ask you something?”

The two of them were walking through Twilight Town towards the clock tower, having just completed their latest mission.

“Sure pal. What’s up?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking about Valentine’s Day, and it’s coming up soon.”

“Yeah, we’re getting closer and closer. Are you excited?”

“I am, yes. But...I feel like I should get something. For Xion.”

Axel laughed, “For Xion, huh? What are Kirux and I, chopped liver?”

Roxas’s face started turning red, “If you want, I can-”

Axel interrupted him by rubbing his hand through Roxas’s hair, “I’m just messing with you, Roxas. You don’t owe me anything. What are you thinking of getting her?”

“That’s what I don’t know. I have no idea what you would even give someone for Valentine’s Day. Do you have any ideas?”

The two of them stopped so they could talk, “Well, the most common and most boring options are something like flowers or chocolates. You  _ could _ do that, but that’s no fun.”

“For Xion, you’ll want to do something special to her. She loves collecting seashells, so why don’t you try something like that?”

“So like, something related to seashells?”

“You can’t go wrong with it, y’know.”

Roxas thought about it for a minute, then said, “Yeah yeah, you’re right.”

He then summoned a corridor, “I gotta go! See you later!”

* * *

It was finally the day.

Valentine’s Day.

Roxas and Xion were sitting by themselves on this long, curved three that hung out from the island. Axel and Kirux had left for a minute to go get some things before returning.

It must’ve been taking a while, because that was almost ten minutes ago.

…

“Isn’t the sunset beautiful?” She asked, breaking the silence between the two of them.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, it really is…”

The thing he had brought for her was burning a hole in his pocket, as it had been during the entire day.

He was waiting for the right time to hand it to her, but was just too nervous to do it.

“Hey Roxas.”

Her voice knocked him out of his trance, “Yeah?”

“Can I...tell you something?”

_ “Uh-oh. I’m not prepared for this…” _

“S-sure, what’s up?”

_ “Dang it, I guess this is happening.” _

…

“Ever since I became a member of the Organization, a lot of the others have treated me like I’m nothing. Like I’m just a burden to them and everyone around me. It’s as if everyone thinks I shouldn’t exist.”

“However, you were the first person that changed all of that. You treated me like I was real, like I was a true person, like I was meant to exist. You made me feel...human, in a way that nobody else ever has.”

“I guess I just want to say...thank you. Thank you for always defending me when Saix gets on me for failing a mission. Thank you for always being there for me when I’m at my lowest. Thank you...for being there for me.”

She grabbed his hand, “Thank you for being my friend, and...I really care about you. If I ever lost you, I…”

She didn’t finish that.

…

“I really care about you too, Xion.”

She looked up at his eyes, and he smiled at her.

He pulled the small box out of his pocket and handed it to her, “Here, this is for you. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

She hesitantly grabbed it and opened it.

It was one of her many thalassa shells, hung onto a chain that made it a necklace.

“Roxas...it’s amazing…”

She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. While surprised, he did hug her back.

…

“Looks like our plan worked.”

“Yep, it sure did.”

The two of them fist-bumped as they watched Roxas and Xion, who were now sitting closer together and hold-hands as the sun set.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but I wanted to get something out. Better than nothing, I guess.
> 
> Have a great day and a fantastic Valentine's Day.


End file.
